This invention relates to condensate traps, and more particularly to condensate traps having a by-pass/isolating valve.
Condensate traps are commonly used in steam systems (in which circumstances they are usually referred to as steam traps). Their function is to discharge condensed water from the system, without allowing steam to escape. If steam is lost from the system, this represents a waste of energy. Steam traps thus commonly comprise a valve which is responsive to the presence of condensate or steam in the vicinity of the valve, so that the valve opens when condensate is present and closes when steam is present.
It is usual to provide isolating valves on the inlet and outlet sides of the steam trap so that the steam trap can be isolated from the steam system for servicing or replacement. Sometimes, the pipework includes a valve-controlled bypass so that steam or condensate can flow directly from the inlet side of the steam trap to the outlet side without passing through the steam trap itself. The required additional valves and pipework introduce complexity and expense to the installation.